


Coffee Shop Revelation

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders first discovers his handsome new roommate is not just into women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Revelation

Anders fought with the coffee shop door, the fierce autumn winds whipping his hair around his face until he couldn’t see. An exiting patron pushed and held the door open for him and he nodded his thanks, breathlessly juggling the books in his arms and shaking his hair out of his eyes. Given the weather, the tiny little shop was packed with students and he sighed. Good luck getting a table today-

“Hey, Andy!”

The med-student turned in confusion, wondering who was calling his name. He didn’t exactly have time for a lot of friends and this first school year had been a whirlwind of activity. Looking around the packed shop, he saw his roommate waving and then pointing to an empty seat at his table.

Oh… goodie… Just who he wanted to spend his afternoon with. A quick glance around confirmed what he already knew; there was no other place to sit even had he wished to be rude and decline Garrett’s offer. Nodding to his roommate, he flashed a smile before getting in line to order the most heavily caffeinated drink this place sold.

Not that he disliked his roommate or anything. Quite the opposite, actually. He was growing to like Garrett a bit  _too_  much. It just made studying a bit difficult.

Shifting his books into one arm, he paid for his coffee and made his way over to Garrett’s table, the brunet helpfully snagging his cup out of the way so Andy could slap his things down. “Hey. Thanks.”

“Sure thing.” Garrett grinned at the pile of books. “Why am I not surprised.”

Andy grinned back and shrugged. “You know me. Can’t have a good time without five books in front of me.”

Garrett snorted and then straightened up in his chair, his eyes moving past Andy, a positively lascivious smirk gracing his features. “Get a load o’ this guy.” Garrett nudged Andy’s leg and the blond glanced around, his brows rising as he caught sight of a tall, lean man heading their way, dark brown hair slicked back, and the most piercing blue eyes he’d ever seen. The guy was wearing a visor and apron emblazoned with the shop’s insignia, marking him as one of the employees.  

The handsome man stopped right beside their table and smiled warmly at the two students. “Good afternoon, gentlemen. Is there anything else I can get for you today?” Andy detected a hint of Scottish brogue in the man’s voice.

“Er, nothing for me, thanks.” He took a sip of his own coffee and opened one of his books, but Garrett had other things in mind.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

The blue-eyed man smiled. “As a matter of fact, I am. This is my first day, actually.”

“Mmmm, lucky us.” Anders’ eyes snapped up from the page. There was a definite purr in Garrett’s tone. “Sebastian?” Garrett read off the nametag. “That’s a fancy name. Suits you.” The smirk on Garrett’s face was unmistakable and Andy realized he was gaping.

Was Garrett  _flirting_  with this guy?! But… Garrett didn’t like guys…  _did he_? Well, he’d never brought a man back to their dorm, but that didn’t really mean anything, Andy supposed. Not like he had, either. Well, Andy didn’t really bring  _anyone_  back to the dorm. There’d been that brief thing with the chick in the nursing program, but that had been a short-lived, casual way to blow off steam for both parties. But Garrett had never shown any interest in men, not that Andy had seen.

Glancing up from his textbook, Andy watched unnoticed as Garrett grinned and cracked jokes, occasionally making excuses to touch Sebastian. The other man was smiling politely but didn’t seem to be picking up on the signals Garrett was putting out. And Garrett was definitely putting out signals. Either Garrett was flirting, or Andy had never seen flirting before.

Sebastian politely excused himself to go help behind the counter and Garrett leaned over to watch the man walk away before straightening and smirking at the look Andy was giving him. The blond flushed and looked back down at his book.

“What? He’s cute, and that accent? Forget about it. I don’t think he swings that way, sadly.” Garrett sighed and took a sip out of his cup. “Oh well. Never hurts to look.”

“Just thought you preferred girls,” Anders mumbled, not trusting himself to look up at his roommate. His heart was thumping in his chest and he had to remind himself to breathe normally.

“I prefer pretty  _people,_ ” Garrett stressed. Anders finally glanced up as Garrett got to his feet and the brunet winked at him. “See ya, Andy.”

He headed for the doorway, stopping to do a ridiculous slamdunk instead of throwing his empty cup away normally, and Andy noticed the eyes of most of the girls in the room following him outside.

Someone slid into the empty seat across from him and the med student glanced up to see a breathless girl he vaguely recognized from his Lit class. Becky or something… Her friend stood behind her and they were both giggling. Uh oh, this couldn’t be good.

“Hi, Andy.  _You_  know Garrett?” Both girls giggled again and Andy sighed.

“Yeah, he’s my roommate,” he replied reluctantly, tilting his book upright and hoping they’d go away.

“Do you think you could introduce us, some time?”

So much for getting any studying done today.


End file.
